


College

by MystermonV



Series: What If He Said Yes [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 22:36:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystermonV/pseuds/MystermonV
Summary: Pete's college years and what happened during them





	1. Chapter 1

As peter trudged back into his dorm after finishing his classes, It had been a month after he got there and he was already exhausted and wanting to go home. He walked into his room and tossed his bag on to his bed and flopped into his computer chair. he sat there for a few and realized he should check his email and messages. There was one message from bruce, who had gotten back onto earth the day he got to college

*Flashback*

"Yeah sure no problem" Ned said as peter walked out of the room he thanked him and started jogging instead of walking, he needed to hurry without looking to suspicious. he got out side the dorm building and ran to a semi secluded alley to put on his suit. As he swung out and towards where the alert was for 

"Karen, Status report" 

"Something has crashed in central park" and a few pictures and some news coverage popped up on his HUD "It seems to be a space ship, im unsure of its origin"

"Alright, how long till im there"

"ETA is 2 minutes, you can make it one by cutting to your left right now and going over those buildings"

"Got it. thanks Karen" he said and followed her directions. When he showed up there was a giant space ship half crashed, they managed to somewhat land it but it was rough and it managed to clip a building and destroyed the parks. there was a group of police cars blocking off the roads nearby. There was a few cars set up a few feet away from the crash site

"If you can understand us, please come out with your hands up, and we will not shoot" The police officer said over the mega phone. Peter landed on one of there squad cars and waited, but nothing happened

"Im gonna go check it out, if i get probed or they put alien babies in me just shoot me, dont even think about just" and he made a gun to his head symbol and pulled the fake trigger.

"Well im sure the rest of the avengers are on their way if you want to wait"

"Eh, ill be fine" he said and swung to the space ship. as he did a group walked out, two of them had familiar faces "Wait, Thor, Bruce? Why were you in a space ship and who are the rest of these guys?" he said landing in front of them

"Who are you?" Bruce asked suspiciously, being gone for years and never meeting this kid, Thor had a confused face as well but then the rest of the avengers arrived and some dude just popped out of some sparky portal

"Bruce? Thor?" Tony said landing nearby followed by the quin-jet hovering nearby looking for a good place to land

"Tony? oh my god i havent seen you in forever whats going on man"

"Uh not here. lets go back to the compound and we'll catch up, oh and spider-man, hows college" tony said turning to peter

"I was there long enough to set up my room"

"Cool"

"Uh tony, we cant just go back to the compound" Bruce said

"Why not, and why do you have such a big ship for the two of you"

"Because its not just us its everyone that survived asgard's destruction"

"Oh, uh" tony said

"Im gonna go, i mean you dont need my help soooo im gonna get back to college" peter said and slowly backed away

"See ya kid, make sure you pay attention to everything i might send you stuff to help me with" tony said as peter left

*Flashback End*

'Hey Peter i need some help on an equation for a project, i just sent it to your lab, if you aren't to busy i would love your help with it, it would speed up my time table by a few weeks' he read from it. when he got done he replied with 'Yeah sure, once i finish my report i'll get to it' he sent back and got to work on his Bio report. he sat down and started to type, when he got done about an hour later he started to get his lab out when he suddenly got a knock at his door, he turned of his mini lab and it went back to looking like a small table.

"It's open" he said and the door opened to reveal Michelle Jones, The girls RA

"hey, peter right?" she asked the instintly flustered peter

"Y-Yeah why what do you need" he asked

"Well some kids are throwing a party an-"

"You need me to break it up?" he assumed before she could finish

"No i came to invite you, i know how hard you work and people gossip saying you get back from class and dont leave unless its for class, figured you'd want to join" she said still holding the door open, not even a foot through it

"Uhh i got some more work to do but if i finish it tonight yeah sure, uhh text me the address?" he stated 

"Sure but i dont have your number"

"Oh right, uh bulletin board outside on the room, should be on the left when you walk out" he said writing something on a notebook, little did she know it was just

'please go away please go away' trying to look busy and wishing the conversation that had him flustered and nervous '_a party!! ive never been to more than a birthday party' _ repeated in his head with the occasional '_why is she so pretty'_

"oh right, oh and you have photography right?"

"Uh yeah why"

"Well i need to go take some pictures and i didnt want to do it alone, want to come with me?"

"i- uh- i... Suuurre?" he said flustered about the idea of him and Michelle on a date type thing

"Sweet, uh i hope to see you there" she said and walked out, when she left peter turned the mini lab back on and pulled up what Bruce needed help with, it was a simple coding project and a few math calculations it only took about 2 hours and he was done, he checked his phone and saw that there was a message of an address and that it was only 9:30

"I guess" he said and went to walk out the door. just like always he had his nano suit pod set up and had his sunglasses on, although they had adjustable lenses so they looked like regular glasses, just as he walked through the door of the party an alert popped up on his glasses

"*sigh* Damn it" he said and went to walk out

"YO Parker" he heard someone yell out. he turned to find that it was a familiar face

"Lang!?!" he said turning to find a semi drunk Cassie lang on a table "What the hell are you doing here" he asked as she got down and stumbled over to him

"I was bored and was told there was a party here so i came" she slurred

"Uh awesome but i just got an alert so i've got to go"

"Noo you cant leave me here, i dont know anyone here and what if i get too drunk" she slurred out as she wobbled

"Seems like you already are but, Friday whats the alert"

"There is a robbery of a convenience store on 3rd"

"Fine, it'll be fine, but im taking you home" he said "Give me your keys" he said

"I didnt drive, i walked"

"Alright but from where"

"The compound"

"WHAT!?!?! Why?" he said alarmed

"I live there, me, dad, Hope, who now that i think about it is kinda my mom" she said

"Well i guess im calling Scott or Hope" he said and pulled out his phone

"Oh please dont" she pleaded

"Why not, im not walking you upstate because you decide to get drunk, and i doubt that you actually walked, so either give me the keys or i call Scott or Hope"

"Ugh, fine" she said and handed him a pair of keys "Its Nat's corvette"

"How did you get her to let you borrow that"

"I didnt ask" she shrugged

"well lets go" he said and turned to leave when he heard

"Get off of me" a voice whined "Stop it, no i dont want to go back to your house you creep, what are you 40?" peter turned to see who it was and found out it was none other than Lila Barton

"God damn it" he said

"Wat did i just say, GET OFF OF ME" she said and shoved a guy. the guy then said

"Come on baby i know you want to, ive got some pot and molly back at my place" he said clearly high and drunk out of my mind

"Stay here" he said to cassie and pushed his way through the crowd, "Hey asshole, she said no" he said when he reached them

"Stay out of this buddy" the man said

"Peter?" she asked

"We're just trying to have a good time man"

"No we arnt, im trying to leave, peter can you take me home"

"You're arnt going anywhere" the guy said and put something in a drink "Here, finish this and then we'll talk" he said with a smile on his face

"That's it, im going to give you 5 seconds to leave, if you dont, well, let's say you should leave" peter said stepping in between the two amd slapping the drink down

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do, look at you you're a twig, what do you even bench, a fucking pack of pencils"

"4"

"Oh im so scared

"3..2"

"Do it bitch, it'll feel like a bug bite"

"1, last chance"

"Fuck you"

"have fun in the hospital"

"bitch ple-" he got cut off as he got punched in the face and flew across the room, cracking the wall he hit,

"Everyone go home. If you dont have a ride call an uber or a lyft, hell call a limo, i'll pay for it, you'll find me in room 32 of the dorms at ESU, i'll pay you back" he said and turned to Lila "We're leaving"

"Thank god, wait you have a car??"

"I've got Nat's" he said walking to the door

"How'd that happened" she asked following him

"Cassie took it without asking, she is plastered as well"

"i didnt know cassie was here"

"Well im taking her back to the compound, you too"

"thank you" she said as they met her

"Oh my god did you just see that, the dude flew across the room" Cassie said amazed

"Yeah, i did it, lets go" he said opening the door and walking out, he held the door open for them too and they went and found the car, when they got in it was peter driving, duh, Lila in the passenger seat and Cassie in the back seat, laying down across the whole thing, about five minuets into the car trip after they left the house she was out like a light. when they finally got out of the city they still had a few hours to drive and peter realized something "Shit, im not gonna be able to get to my classes tomorrow, i'll have to call them" he said

"dude, it's midnight" Lila said

"Shit, Guess i'm emailing them when we get to the compound" he said, putting his phone down

"If you need to right now i can do it for you"

"Not while drunk"

"Yeah i get it, hey, thanks for doing this for me"

"Are you kidding, id do this even if it was a random person, im just glad Cassie was there other wise id have gone on a mission alert"

"i know, and thats why i love you, now if you dont mind, im going to be Cassie and go to bed, wake me when we get there" she said and fell asleep on his shoulder

"Uhh, well then" he said to him self, shocked from what she just said, another hour until he'd get to the compound "Hey Karen" he said and his glasses cam to life

"Yes peter" she asked in her soft voice

"Is anyone at the compound awake?" he asked

"Yes, Tony is in his lab, Natasha is in the security room trying to find who took her car, and Laura and Hope are up worried about where the kids went"

"Uh, call either Hope or Laura first"

"Of course peter" the phone rang and Hope picked up

"Peter? Shouldnt you be in bed, dont you have classes tomorrow"

"Yeah yeah, look i know you are right next to Laura put me on speaker"

"Alright" she said and there was a beep

"Look, i was going to go to a party but guess who i found"

"No. dont say it"

"Yeah i got them, im on my way over now, dont worry they are fine, but they are both asleep, you might want to talk to Lila though someone tried to drug her"

"Oh my god what happened"

"I got between them and punched them across the room" he said simply

"well thank you, how's cassie, oh and uh would they have happened to take Nat's car?" Hope asked

"Yeah, dont worry i have it im driving back now, im about a half hour away, and Cassie is fine she is passed out in the back seat. but it was Cassie that took Nat"s car, im not sure how Lila got there"

"We'll figure that out later when she wakes up but for now get here, and call nat and tell her what happened with her car, she loves it and will kill everyone if she doesn't get it back"

"I know, ill see you soon, bye guys"

"Bye peter, and when you get here, you have to tell us some college stories"

"Alright, bye" and with that the line disconnected "Karen call Nat"

"Already on it" she said and a ringing began

"Hey peter, how are you doing, look id love to talk but i dont have time, my corvette is missing"

"I know"

"What how?"

"Im in it"

"Why?" she asked "Wait never mind that how, you havent been back since you left"

"Cass borrowed it to go into New York, ended up drunk at a party and i found her and Lila, saved their asses and now im bringing them home and your car back"

"Oh im going to kill that girl" She said aggressively "But get here safe kid, i want to here some stories, bye love ya" she said sweet and sincere, the mood change was so quick it practically gave peter whiplash, and she hung up. he was there within the next ten minutes and drove the car into the garage and parked it, Nat instantly stepped out from the elevator with a mean expression on her face, like she was about to kill someone, when peter got out of the car he instantly tried to calm her down

"Nat hey, look, she is out cold, she was plastered when i found her so please, for me, wait until they get up before you lecture them, oh and here are the keys" he said handing her the keys, he pushed the seat up and picked Cassie up "Im going to take her to bed and then went back down for Lila, when he carried her to bed she woke up as he was about to go through the door

"Mhm, hey" she said with a smile

"Hey, look, i got you out of a lot of trouble but you are still getting yelled at, but for now go to bed, if you sleep until i leave then make sure you get plenty of water, alright it'll help, if i am still here then i'll make sure" he said as he set her down on her bed, except she didnt let go "Hey, i need to right that email, and you need sleep so let go of me"

"Lay with me?" she said

"I guess, let me go get on some pajamas" he said but she only pulled harder

"No, its trick, you're just gonna leave me here"

"Fuck, how'd you know?"

"Peter, Nat is my aunt, what did you expect, now lay down, but get me that trash can i might puke" she groaned, then yawned

"Fine" he caved, brought the can over, and lied down next to her, she ended up wrapping his arm around her and falling asleep, Peter soon followed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day peter clears stuff up with his professors and hangs out for the weekend before going back

Peter woke up to the horrid sounds of Lila vomiting, when he came to his senses he pulled her hair back for her and started to talk

"That's it, let it all out" he said unsure of what to do other than hold her hair back "Hey Friday, what time is it"

"It is currently 8 in the morning Mr. Parker"

"Is anyone awake?" he asked friday "Hey, lets get you to the bathroom, and when you are done i'll bring you some clean clothes" he then said to Lila

"Yeah, thats smart" she said as he picked her up and brought her to the closest bathroom

"Yes, it appears Mr. Wilson and Mr. Barnes are currently in the kitchen. and Mr. Stark is still in his lab" Friday

"Can you tell one of them to bring her some water or something, i need to go check on tony, and contact my professors, and clean your room up for you" he said as he though back to the pile of vomit on the floor, he then heard her voice chime up in the kitchen and there was a faint 

"Mr. Parker needs one of you to bring Mrs. Lila some water" she said

"Yeah no problem but why" Bucky asked as peter had walked into so he could grab some cleaning supplies

"She went out and partied a little to hard, she is now hunched over the toilet puking and i have stuff i need to do, like clean the vomit out of her room, and email my professors that i wont be there the next few days, so if you guys could help her out with some stuff until others wake up that'd be awesome" he said as he closed the cupboard with his foot as he had cleaning supplies in his hands "Oh and yell at tony" he smiled and started to walk away before cassie walked in and rushed to the sink "Oh, Take care of her for me too?" he asked as she puked all over the counter and sink "Damn it" he sighed and then said "I'll take care of the cleaning, you guys just take care of them, food, water, fluids, that stuff" he said and walked away

"You got it kid" Sam said "So when did he get back?" he asked bucky as he got a water bottle out of the fridge and handed it to Cassie

"Last night, he went to a party we happened to be at, saved our asses and drove us back, god i feel horrible, i stopped him from having fun" she said in between pukes "And thanks" she said chugging the water

Peter started to clean the floors in Lila's room and listened to music, when he was about half way through someone opened the door

"Hey pete what are you doing back" he turned to see who it was

"Oh hey Scott, uh have you been in the kitchen yet"

"uh no why"

"Just, before you do, talk to Laura or Hope first" he said "i'll give you the full story when im done cleaning stuff"

"Alright kid, do you need help with anything?" he asked

"Uh i wouldnt mind if you called or emailed some of my professors for me, it'd be a huge help"

"yeah no problem" he said and walked away. about five minutes later he was done and went to the kitchen to see his aunt may cleaning up what Cassie left behind

"No no no no. thats my job you go do something else, relax play some games or something"

"It's fine Harley i've got- WAIT" Peter?!?!" she said spinning around

"Yeah it's me, who the hell is Harley?"

"Oh, its a kid tony met when he went to Tennessee, he was here for a few weeks, but what are you doing back? dont you have classes today"

"I'll explain when everybody is here and up alright but for now lets clean this mess up" he said as he started to clean

* * *

About two hours later Everyone was finally awake and gathered in the common room, talking, joking, playing board games. peter walked in tony slung over his shoulder screaming

"Damn it parker put me down im doing stuff important"

"Story time" he said plopping tony down in a chair

"Stop yelling" Lila and Cassie said at the same time, each having sunglasses and a trashcan near them

"You all want to know why im back so im telling you the full story, all of you, and then tony is going to be, im going make sure everything is sorted out with my professors and then we can do something fun"

"Cool, ive been waiting for this" Clint said as he set his coffee mug down and putting his arm around Laura

"Ok, so i get back from my classes and start..." he went on to tell the story with a few comments from the people listening, just before he was done Friday chirped up

"A giant space ship has entered the atmosphere"

"Ah shit, lets go people" Tony said

"Language"

"Shut up steve there are fucking aliens right now, Friday, Alert the Thor and his buddies" Bucky said "Pete get a hold of You're shield buddies about it, the help wouldnt be to bad" Bucky said as he looked at the picture of the massive space ship hovering above the earth. Everyone suited up and rushed to their preferred mode of transportation, Peter hoped onto a motorcycle he was working on to be his 'Spidey-Cycle' and Lila hopped on the back of it with him, A bow and Quiver on her back and a very familiar pair of boots.

"Hey where did you get those" he asked

"My dad gave them to me as a gift when i completed my training, And i know you made them and thank you, now drive we have a space ship about to enter the atmosphere dip shit" she said and peter zoned out, thinking back to when he made the boots and then some other things, more improvements and the his mind went back to the other night

*Flashback*

"i know, and thats why i love you, now if you dont mind, im going to be Cassie and go to bed, wake me when we get there" she said and fell asleep on his shoulder, but not before kissing his cheek and falling asleep

_About a half hour later _(still in a flashback)

"Fine" he caved, brought the can over, and lied down next to her, She wrapped her legs over his and used his chest as a pillow

"You arent very comfy" she said as she squirmed around trying to get more comfortable. when she finally stopped before she went to bed she said "I love you, you're like a big chimichanga" she mumbled

*Flashback end*

As they were speeding down the street to the giant doughnut looking spaceship in the sky, they were followed by Natasha and Clint in here corvette, while Sam, Tony, and Vision. about half way there their comms chirped with the War Machine's voice came over them

"Hey Tony, need a hand"

"Well we dont know what its about so lets talk first, but be ready to fight"

"Got it, is this it?" he said looking at the avengers that were there

"Some of them are in the quin-jet going to the New Asgard to pick up thor and loki and those guys" Nat chimed in

"Gotcha" peter deemed the conversation unimportant and changed his and Lila's channel to a private one

"Hey you wouldnt happen to remember what happened last night, would you" he asked

"Uh not really, i remember leaving the party with you and cassie, why did something happen" she asked

"You kissed me and passed out, then pulled me into bed with you, cuddled me and then said you loved me and called me a chimichanga"

"Oh, can i jump off the back of this?" she said embarrassed

"Look, i understand you were drunk and didnt mean it, i just wanted to know if you remembered it"

"Well i wouldnt mind jumping off so i could die right now, it'd be a faster death than embarrassment" she joked

"Well you can now"

"What do you mean?"

"We're here" he said as the bike came to a stop "Get ready for anything" he said as they climbed off and switched back to the main channel and approached the two aliens sitting there waiting, there were a few faces that nobody knew there as well

"Who are you?" peter asked the man with the strange cloak

"Names Dr. Strange, im a master of the mystic arts"

"Cool" peter said as the rest of the people walked up.

"Stone keeper, hand over the time stone and we will leave without disturbance" The skinnier one said "We are the children of thanos. if you fight, we will not hesitate to wipe put your world"

"im sorry and the squidward cosplay guy is?" peter asked

"He is a guy by the name of ebony maw, he works for thanos and thanos wants to wipe out half the universes population with the infinity stones, three of which are here in earth. one of them on my neck" Doctor strange answered shortly, no doubt because of the aliens

"Ah, cool, so he is a threat?" Lila asked

"Yeah" the shorter but chubbier man that was standing next to him said

"Awesome" peter said with a tone that would make you think that he didnt actually find it awesome "Uh, excuse me, squidward" he said trying to get his attention "Yeah you" he said after it turned to look at him "Uh i just got a break from school so if you could like not do this that'd be great" he joked

"then give me the stone"

"Not an option"

"Then we will have to take it"

"Uhhh fine, fight it is"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not sure if i'll do a fight scene, thats up to you guys if you want it, i personally wasnt but i thought that doing this real quick would allow me to introduce characters such as Captain marvel and Loki. maybe some of the guardians. either way its going to happen but its up to you if you want me to put any actual fighting in it


End file.
